


Весна в Бикон-Хиллз

by Marchela24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchela24/pseuds/Marchela24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оками (о:ками) – старояпонское слово для обозначения японского волка, который в настоящее время считается вымершим видом. Является ёкаем и посланником богов-ками, популярным персонажем японского фольклора. Оками понимает человеческую речь и умеет заглядывать в людские сердца. Они довольно стыдливы, прикрывают свои гениталии хвостом, а если прохожий случайно увидит их за любовным действием, то чтобы оками не почувствовал себя опозоренным, человек должен сам распахнуть свои одежды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Весна в Бикон-Хиллз

– И вообще, пошел на хуй, Джексон, и ты, Хейл, тоже! – Стайлз пнул пустой пластиковый стул, попавшийся ему на пути, и, не оглядываясь, потопал по направлению к стоянке.

– Что это с ним? – невозмутимо спросил Джексон, опрокидывая в рот последние капли колы. – Обычно он только меня посылает, иногда Скотта, но Дерека…

– Удивительно, что ты заметил. – Лидия источала сарказм. – Обычно, – она сделала акцент на слове, – ты кроме собственной персоны ничего вокруг не видишь. Но я согласна – со Стайлзом в последнее время творится что-то странное. И на СДВГ это не спишешь.

– Последний раз я его видел таким, когда он был одержим ногицуне, – задумчиво произнес Скотт. – Что скажешь, Дерек?

– Надо поговорить с Дитоном.

Дерека ничуть не задела эскапада Стайлза, он испытывал за него искреннее беспокойство. Стайлзу много прощалось из того, что Дерек ни за что не спустил бы другим. Он не смог бы даже себе объяснить причины такой снисходительности, просто принимал как данность.

Даже сейчас, глядя вслед растрепанному и разозленному Стайлзу, одетому как всегда в несколько слоев бесформенной одежды, решительно шагавшему прочь, Дерек испытывал скорее умиление, чем раздражение или злость.

Размышления о странном поведении Стайлза не давали ему покоя весь день и не позволили уснуть, поэтому чуткий слух послал сигнал – возле дома кто-то есть. Дерек некоторое время прислушивался, потом осторожно встал, натянул штаны и бесшумно спустился вниз по лестнице.

Воздух ранней весной еще не успевал нагреться, поэтому ночью во дворе было довольно зябко. Лунный свет неплохо освещал открывшуюся картину: Стайлз сидел на скамейке, поджав ноги, запахнувшись в куртку, и стучал зубами от холода.

– Что ты здесь делаешь?

– А на что это, блядь, похоже? – огрызнулся Стайлз, продолжая дрожать всем телом.

– Пришел извиниться? – невинно предположил Дерек.

– Ага, мечтай! Просто гуляю.

– Гуляешь на моей скамейке? Ночью? И с минуты на минуту превратишься в продукт заморозки из супермаркета?

– Эй, выбирай выражения! Я тебе не пицца какая-то!

– Ну, все, – ночная прохлада добралась и до выносливого Дерека, и он стал терять терпение. – Применить силу или сам ножками потопаешь? Езжай домой, быстро!

– Н-не могу, – Стайлз мрачно уткнулся в ворот толстовки, явно пытаясь согреть замерзший нос.

– Тебе что-то мешает, может, до машины проводить? – Дерек и сам не понимал, почему ему хочется дразнить Стайлза, выводить на эмоции. Ведь и сегодня днем, в кафе, Стайлз послал его отчасти заслуженно. Просто его провокации замечали не все – порой они были понятны только им двоим.

– Не могу, – угрюмо повторил Стайлз еле слышно.

– Ладно, – кивнул Дерек. – Пошли.

Ему пришлось придержать Стайлза за плечи – так тот окоченел и с трудом двигался. Он сначала дернулся в руках Дерека, а потом доверчиво прислонился к его груди и, кажется, тихо вздохнул.

В доме Дерек первым делом завернул его в плед и посадил на кухне, всунув в руки чашку горячего кофе. Он как раз размышлял, не добавить ли в напиток чего-нибудь покрепче, но, пока изучал содержимое бара, Стайлз успел опустошить чашку и, прислонившись к стене, заснул.

Дерек бережно поднял его и устроил с максимально возможным комфортом на диване в гостиной. Стащил кеды и растер ледяные пальцы на ногах. Он еще несколько раз спускался ночью проверить, не поднялась ли у Стайлза температура. Во сне тот выглядел совсем юным и беззащитным, сопел смешно задранным носом и пускал слюни. Дерек пощупал его лоб и, не удержавшись, провел рукой по скуле, ощутил бархатистую линию вдоль подбородка и задержался на двух родинках.

Утром от этой милой картины не осталось и следа. Стайлз опять был на взводе – взъерошенный и огрызающийся по мелочам.

– Поехали! – коротко бросил ему Дерек, хватая ключи от Камаро. – Позавтракаем потом. Сейчас меня больше волнует, что скажет Дитон. Не хотел бы я думать, что ты подхватил какую-то магическую заразу.

Всю дорогу Стайлз сидел насупившись и изображал из себя вселенские несчастья, а, приехав к Дитону в лечебницу, заупрямился и отказался идти вместе с Дереком.

– Так, ну, все. Ты меня достал! Это и меня касается тоже, если ты околачиваешься под моими окнами по ночам.

– Вот потому и не хочу, чтобы ты слышал, что это именно тебя и касается. – пробурчал Стайлз.

После таких слов ничто не могло заставить Дерека отказаться от совместного похода к Дитону. Тот сразу уловил их нетерпение и отложил все дела.

– Рассказывай, – кивнул он Стайлзу, безошибочно угадывая первопричину их визита.

– Ладно, – сдался Стайлз, ерзая на месте. – Но чур не перебивать и не смеяться, – последнюю фразу он произнес, обращаясь больше к Дереку. – В общем, уже некоторое время у меня бессонница и все такое. Места себе найти не могу. Несколько ночей катаюсь бесцельно по городу. Накануне проезжал мимо дома Дерека и что-то почувствовал. Вышел из машины, подошел к крыльцу, и так мне хорошо и спокойно стало – словно внутренняя дрожь успокоилась. Вот и присел ненадолго. Потом я замерз, хотел уйти – и никак. Остальное, вон – Дерек знает.

– Все? – спокойно спросил Дитон.

– В-все… А что еще? – Стайлз заерзал сильнее.

– Ста-айлз, – укоризненно покачал головой Дитон. – А сны?

– Сны? А-а-а, сны-ы… Да снились кошмары какие-то.

– Просто кошмары?

– Ладно! Не просто кошмары. Когда я спал в доме Дерека, мне приснился сон, похожий на мультфильм. Знаете, такое японское аниме? Будто я иду по лесу, выхожу на поляну и вижу, как два огромных белых волка…

– Да?

– Два волка… спариваются, вот. Или как это называется, ты лучше меня знаешь. А потом они слились в одного, он повернул ко мне свою пасть и… и оказалось что это Дерек! Сверкает своими глазищами и скалится.

Стайлз закрыл лицо ладонями, а Дерек только вопросительно приподнял бровь, выразительно глядя на Дитона. Тот не выглядел ни удивленным, ни встревоженным, и Дерек тоже не стремился паниковать раньше времени.

– А что делал ты, Стайлз? – мягко уточнил Дитон.

– А я, блядь, раздевался! – к Стайлзу вновь вернулся его задор. – Ты так спрашиваешь, как будто уже знаешь, что к чему.

– Знаю, – спокойно ответил Дитон, и Дерек навострил уши. Сон Стайлза немало его взволновал по многим причинам, которые он предпочитал не озвучивать даже мысленно.

– Слышали когда-нибудь об оками? – продолжал Дитон. – Так японцы зовут древнего духа – посланца богов, защитника леса. Он способен раскрывать человеческие сердца, проникая в самую суть. Говорят, что оками были существами скромными, и если люди заставали их за любовными играми, они должны были скинуть с себя одежду, чтобы не обидеть дух леса.

– Какая эротическая сказочка, – ухмыльнулся Дерек.

– Действительно, а я здесь при чем? – поддакнул Стайлз. – Логичнее, чтобы волки снились Дереку или Скотту, а не мне.

– Дух ногицуне, по-видимому, оставил тебе свою древнюю память. Возможно, тебе частично передалась способность поиска своей пары. Ты видишь то, что для других стало лишь фольклором, сказкой, но подсознание показывает тебе избранника и приводит к нему раз за разом. Сейчас весна, сами понимаете…

– И-избранника?

– Пару?

Стайлз с Дерком воскликнули одновременно и уставились друг на друга.

– Это точно? – переспросил Дерек.

– Насколько точно может быть все сверхъестественное, – пожал плечами Дитон.

– Ясно. – Дерек схватил все еще находящегося в прострации Стайлза и потянул на выход.

– Я не собираюсь… пару… спару... спариваться… – Стайлз задыхался от быстрой ходьбы – Дерек задал высокий темп, волоча его к машине.

– Я тоже, – успокоил его Дерек, и Стайлз глубоко выдохнул, чтобы потом снова захлебнуться воздухом. – По крайней мере, не сейчас.

До дома Дерека они доехали в два раза быстрее, чем в клинику Дитона. Так как-то само собой получилось.

– Мы только полежим, да? – с надеждой уточнил Стайлз.

– Угу, полежим, – подтвердил Дерек, откидывая одеяло и поправляя подушки.

Стайлз немного помялся, не решаясь снять штаны и теребя их за пояс. Дерек сделал вид, что совершенно не заинтересован, не смотрел на Стайлза и, раздевшись, лег и отвернулся от него. Через несколько мгновений Дерек почувствовал, как тот запрыгнул в кровать и заворочался, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Когда его дыхание выровнялось, Дерек развернулся и принялся рассматривать спящего, подперев голову рукой. Ему было о чем подумать, и не все мысли являлись радужными. Сколько понадобится времени, чтобы Стайлз принял себя и их отношения? А сколько необходимо Дереку, чтобы свыкнуться с выпавшей на его долю ответственностью? Стайлз – это не стая, он теперь – семья, а это совсем другое дело!

Стайлз во сне причмокнул губами. Дерек осторожно, почти невесомо прикоснулся пальцем к нижней, более пухлой, почувствовав на руке тепло дыхания. Затем наклонился, осмелев, нежно поцеловал в уголок рта. Просунул руку, дотронувшись до оголившейся поясницы, провел несколько раз по худым бокам с выступающими ребрами и окончательно остановился, только притянув Стайлза к себе и обняв под грудью.

Хотелось большего, много большего! И член Дерека заинтересованно подрагивал все то время, пока он изучал теплое, расслабленное во сне тело. Дерек прикрыл глаза. Каков он будет – их первый раз? Что Стайлз позволит ему сразу, а чего придется добиваться долгими ласками и уговорами?

Стайлз пошевелился, устраиваясь поудобнее и одновременно плотнее вжимаясь задом в пах Дерека, отчего у него сладко заныло в низу живота. Вот ведь святая невинность! Интересно, какие сны снятся ему сейчас? Судя по разгоряченному телу, совсем не целомудренные. Дерек уткнулся носом в затылок Стйлза, с наслаждением глубоко вдохнул, впитывая и привыкая к запаху, и почти сразу заснул.

То ли прядка волос Стайлза щекотала ему нос во сне, то ли озорной лис дразнил пушистым хвостом, но Дерек во сне счастливо улыбался.


End file.
